Too Close
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: He never expected to grow this close to her... He wanted fortune, and she showed him love was more important. Now he had neither. Modern AU


**Too Close**

* * *

"Hey...!"

She wrapped her arms around him from the couch, his eyes closed as their lips met. That's how her advances were. Energetic, though once Anna kissed him, he lost track of time.

"Was traffic bad?" a lazy smile was on her face.

"I took the subway," Hans could feel the same laziness coming onto his face. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting..."

A warm chuckled left her. "Glad you made it here."

Moving off the couch, she got to the kitchen. "So, anything you had in mind to do today? That new East Indian restaurant that Elsa told me about just opened up, so we could go over and try it out..."

"That sounds nice..." Hans looked to the floor.

"Need anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks anyways."

They've been together for a little over half a year. He wasn't what he told Anna when they first met. He was a con artist. Anna was heiress to Arendelle, a multinational electronics cooperation now owned by her sister, Elsa. It took a while to get through Arendelle's confidential information, though with Anna around, their relationship made it a good cover up. His partner wasn't too happy with the delay.

Hans never intended for the relationship to be serious. He never expected to feel deeply for her. That love grew a little more, day by day, and he saw that he was falling for her.

Once he had Arendelle's information, he'd grab the goods and go, leaving Anna behind, but... he couldn't do it. All because of Anna. It would make his partner furious that he bail out on the mission, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Anna. He could never do that to Anna...

She told him all her secrets, all her fears. She lost so much, it was a miracle she still smiled through all the pain. The whole world knew what happened to their parents, the original CEOs of Arendelle. Anna and Elsa's parents died in a plane accident years ago.

"Hey, um..." he stammered. "Could I bring something up?"

"Sure, what is it?" It killed him that he was going to bring down her smile.

Hans swallowed. "I think we should just be friends."

The air suddenly got dense. The words were out. Each second was an hour.

Anna blinked. "Okay, then... is there a reason why you think that?"

Hans breathed._ 'I'm a con artist, only using you to get to your family company's info and once I have that I'm leaving you behind.'_

"With this relationship..." he began. "Were we being honest with each other about being serious?"

"Well, we've been together for over half a year," breathed Anna. "I'd say that isn't something."

Hans looked away. He was face palming himself majorly in his mind's eye. She was so, so wonderful... Here he was a scrapping nobody, and she was the one who ended up making him decent. To give up his con artist ways and to get back to a normal life. She understood him more than anybody. She saw him better than anybody...!

But he couldn't break her heart by telling her the truth. If she found out... she wouldn't even look at him. He didn't want to tarnish the memory of them together. She made him so decent... and now he was going to end it all. At least it wouldn't hurt as much if she knew who he really was.

"I think we should see other people."

Anna turned away, hands to her head.

"What did I do, was it something I said?"

Great. He really did it this time. He was cursing himself on the inside.

"No, it's not...! Anna, I..." He walked after her.

"Don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' talk, I've heard it all before... Look, maybe we just need a little break..."

He reached her by the shoulders. "I just need some time to figure myself all over again."

There was a grain of truth in that. His partner was definitely not going to be pleased.

_'I don't want to hurt you...! You're amazing, smart and fantastic, you deserve so much more than me...'_

Anna breathed. "Alright then... If this is what you want. I want you to do one last thing for me before you go. Look me in the eye... Look me in the eye, Hans and tell me you don't love me."

_'I love you... I love you so much. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Please see that I'm lying... Please see that still care about you.'_

His eyes blinked.

"I don't love you."

The atmosphere cracked.

Her hand reached to dry off her tear. "Olaf can show you the way out..." She walked out of his grasp, walking away from the kitchen. "Thanks for coming by, anyways."

Those were the hardest steps to take once he left the apartment. Fortune was in his grasp, but Anna showed him love was greater than any sum in a bank. But he couldn't bare Anna to know the truth. He wanted fortune. He wanted love...

Now he had neither.


End file.
